


Unexpected Delights

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mirror Universe, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Unexpected Delights<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 684<br/><b>Rating:</b> R<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Possible Dub Con implications, it is the Mirror verse after all.<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Chekov/Joanna, Sulu/Chekov/Joanna and Sulu/Joanna<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sulu enjoys tasting new things.<br/><b>A/N:</b> This was written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span>  prompt - Sulu, Chekov, Joanna - Neapolitan Ice Cream Sandwich. It just screamed Mirror verse to me, so here is my first ever attempt at a Mirror verse story. In my head, when the plot bunny whacked me with the hammer of ideas, Joanna is at least 17 or 18 here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Delights

Sulu walked confidently down the corridor of the _ISS Enterprise_. His hand on his phaser in readiness. One didn't get to be Second Officer and Head of Security without being always alert.

Crewmen and women moved out of his way as he continued to stalk along purposefully. They knew their place and he smiled as he took in the white of fear in their eyes as they skittered away. As he strode around a corner he saw a flash of dark hair being pulled into one of the side rooms. He smiled and licked his lips, tasting the chocolate that he had been licking off Marlenna's delicious curves. He knew that pony tail and even more he knew the hand that was pulling it.

This was going to be amusing. The day kept getting better and better he mused.

He walked quickly over towards the door. It was to one of the Xenobio rooms. Even better, those rooms were his private playground. He knew all the nooks and crannies and there would be no place where anyone could hide from him. He opened the door and secured it behind him. Only two others would be able to open it. If Spock or that bloody Kirk opened it then they would be dead anyway.

"Ensign," He purred into the dark of the room. A faint glow from one of the plants illuminated the room. Casting the perfect eerie glow on the sharp angles of the walls. "You will only make it worse on yourself by continuing to hide. Two is always much more fun, anyway."

He waited in silence. Slowly removing his more obvious weapons and storing them in strategic places around the room as he prowled, waiting for Chekov to reveal himself and his delicious little strawberry prize. Joanna. The daughter of McCoy, that devious, sadistic bastard and Kirk's whore.

His patience was rewarded when Chekov stepped out from the darkness. Joanna held in front of him. His pale fingers were wrapped tight around one arm while his other hand was already under the waistband of her skirt.

Sulu smiled, and stepped over to them. Joanna remained silent. She knew better than to talk now. Her arms lay at her sides, but Sulu knew that they could be just as fast and wicked as her fathers.

Now was the time to see if she could play just like her father, if the rumors were true. Although Sulu suspected that some of them might be Marlenna's jealousy getting the better of her. She might think she was the Captain's woman, but those who were observant could spot the lust between the Captain and the Doctor.

"I got her first," Chekov said, his eyes narrowing.

Sulu licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh, not by a long shot," he returned but kept a careful watch on the young man. Pavel might appear innocent and in that he and Joanna were well matched. Both so young to be on the flagship, Joanna via nepotism but Chekov by that brilliant twisted mind of his.

Sulu kept his eyes open as he pressed his body into Joanna's, pushing up his cock so that it rubbed against her and the hand of Chekov. A little flick back from that hand had Sulu leaning down to lick at Joanna's plump pink lips. So like her fathers. Although Sulu didn't think McCoy's lips would taste of strawberry and a hint of vanilla.

Sulu looked at the reddened lower lip of Chekov.

"She does like to bite, if you haven't disciplined her properly. Unless you like that?" Sulu said as he reached around to grab at Chekov's ass and pull him even closer.

Joanna gasped and Sulu smiled wickedly to see the flaring of need in her eyes and the very slight smile on her lips. The girl might appear innocent and have the protection of some powerful men, but Sulu knew better.

Sulu pushed them back into the darkened recess. He leaned forward to kiss Joanna fully, wanting to taste all their flavors.

"Time for a sandwich I think. I was getting hungry."


End file.
